survivorrpfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Come Full Circle/Jury Speeches
The Finalists Make Their Case Kazuichi Souda "I wanna start off by thanking everyone here. I know some of ya probably hate my guts or want me dead, but it's because of all of you, even the people that got pre-jury, that made this game fun as all hell! I've never been able to go on fieldtrips and make lasting memories that way, so I'm really happy I could do something like this." "Second, I should probably tell you guys my wish. At first I really wanted to wish for rocket parts so I can build a rocket, but I think I've revised it since. In fact, now I wanna build something even faster than a rocket! Since wishing for everyone's wish to come true isn't possible, I wanna wish for all of us to stay in contact no matter how far apart we all are! And then? I'll build a vehicle that lets us all meet up! So much faster than a rocket, isn't it? This way we can all stay friends until the end AND I get to build something ridiculously cool! My heart's revving just thinking about it!" "Anyways...Man, I really don't know what to say. I'm not really well-spoken or anything like that, but...y'know? I tried really hard with everything. I did some planning, somethings that ended up getting used and some things that didn't, I made all the right allies, said all the right things and tried hard enough to land me in this final three. Was I always successful? Hell no, but that's the name of the game. I was successful enough to make it this far, however. I put thought into a lotta decisions, especially when it came to who I'd have to vote for since it's never easy putting someone's time here in someone else's hands and determining if it's their time to leave or not. I know some people might already have their decisions made up for who they'd vote for, but how I see it is I did what needed to be done, and that's keep trucking despite things looking bad and despite a lotta hardships being hurled at me, like the shitty inevitability that only three people can make it this far. I made the best outta what I had, and I hope you guys see that too and vote for me to be the sole survivor." "I'm not sure what Rutile and Claptrap have done; if they've betrayed trust, if they've made smart or stupid decisions, if they were completely useless or whatever, but that's for you guys to decide who deserves to win this. Thank you for listening." "D-Did that sound good?" "It should be. I put my all into it." Rutile "Knowledge. My entire life has been devoted to the pursuit of knowledge, nearly all of it spent researching and experimenting with regards to the medical, and with good reason. However...that was it. The be-all and end-all of my research, and it has been for hundreds of years, without question or deviation. Until this competition." "When I applied and first arrived, I had no intentions of anything else. I was here to research, conduct first aid, and above all, study to find a cure for my partner's condition, of which I've told quite a few present about. The wish was an afterthought, as I figured that curing their condition through that would not be doing it through my own efforts. Nothing but work, work, and more work, which I was totally alright with. But that changed, and it changed quickly. And absolutely for the better." "This competition taught me more than I could have ever imagined. Amaterasu taught me that there was strength and companionship in numbers. A certain friendly policeman taught me to never give up, even after his elimination. The three-way tie taught me that I need to resist cracking under pressure, and I can keep persevering with a smile even during the lowest of lows. The swap to Tsukuyomi taught me how to broaden my horizons and survive even in unknown circumstances. The merge taught me that I'll have to make tough decisions that would affect the future and would weigh on me even now. Each and every one of you, both jury and prejury, have taught me about emotions I've rarely felt in their full force before: joy, despair, fear, excitement, guilt, even love. You've all taught me how to break the mold I set for myself to truly relax and enjoy the life given to me, to step out of my comfort zone and try new things, and to see things from different points of view. Even Stein has taught me a few things, not in the least that I needed to swallow my pride if I truly wish to succeed, and to treat this competition as just that: a competition. If I may sum it up, I learned far more than anything I could have ever dreamed of here. This entire game was a pivotal learning process, through and through, complete with experimentation, analysis, and results." "But of course, with experimentation such as that does come failure. That's something I've grown accustomed to over hundreds of years, but not anything I wish to feel pity over. It's just part of the process en route to success. This applies to my field of study, and has applied to this competition as I've come to find out. True, I've tried and done things that may have invoked ire, probably seemed nonsensical at the time, and had me regret doing anything at all. However, I will gladly explain the thought processes behind them and admit my faults in my experimentation and thinking. Otherwise, what sort of a scientist would I be?" "So, there you have it. This competition has been revolutionary in terms of learning and growth, and I just hope this 'quack doctor' has grown to be someone my partner can be proud of. Thank you." Claptrap "Howdy-hey, fellas! It's your old pal' Claptrap! I'm sure you've all got my name engrained in your brains after the various loops I threw you all on. I'm sure you all don't wanna hear about how much I've GROWN and learned to trust in others this season. You're probably thinking I'm full of CRAP right this SECOND! Well, y'know what? Claptrap's definitely full of something. Full of a special something that put HIM up HERE, and a something that put YOU in those CHAIRS! So if I could just ask you all to hear me out? I'd super duper appreciate it." "Obviously, the elephant in the room here is gonna be that I cut a LOT of ties throughout this game. With a LOT of different people! But while I'm sure staying in whatever big cushy alliance I chose and just PRAYING that they wouldn't vote me out at five-left would've been just SUPER? That wasn't gonna get me ANYWHERE if I wanted to WIN this thing. The name of the game is right there on the sign next to the big SURVIVOR logo. Outwit, Outlast, Outplay. I'm sure you're all smart enough to realize there's NONE of those in the sit-in-a-group-and-pray strat. You all had your OWN visions of your perfect final-threes, but I didn't WANT to sit around and hope that I'd fall in line with YOUR plans. You don't WIN when you just piggyback on someone else's success! So rather than playing nicely with the major factions in this game? I went about dismantling them to elevate myself." Fact of the matter is that you can only get so far relying on others, folks. If you wanna win, you gotta do the dirty work yourself. This stage has three liars on it for sure. But I'm CERTAINLY the one that's done the most outwitting and outplaying. I CONSTANTLY put myself in positions where NOTHING could happen without MY input, and where nothing could happen without ME knowing about it! I turned friends on their closest and most VITAL allies, managed to flip a majority on an otherwise harmless faction, and flushed out quite literally EVERY idol that showed up in the game! I turned the whole GAME in on ITSELF! It practically REVOLVED around me! And with Rutie and Souda, who were two of my BIGGEST helpers mind you, not seeing me as enough of a threat to blindside me, yesterday? By not voting out Claptrap, the silly little robot who wastes idols, hasn't won a SINGLE challenge, and who probably '''wasn't' capable of being a mastermind''? My penchant for managing to outlast everything under the radar is all but secured. That's three for three, which is pretty good for me." "You guys can ridicule me ALL you WANT for betrayals and ruined friendships and what have you. No matter how tight all your cliques were? No matter how easy it would've been for me to just stick with you guys and follow the leader? It was always gonna come down to three. And there's only room for ONE to get a wish. I knew who I wanted to stand with me here. I knew who I wanted gone. And with that in mind, I pulled off every last conversation, move, and motion that I needed to in order to make today happen. So to summarize? All three of us here had to make some tough choices to get here. But when it comes down to it, who was the one telling the two next to me to make those tough decisions? Who was the one arranging everyone else PRECISELY in order to make these 'tough decisions' possible? And after all that? Who managed to pass themselves off as useless enough to make it here without any trouble?" "Voting for loyalty and friendship is off the menu tonight, folks. All three of your choices here have lied to you in one way or another. So what you're left with is merit, which I've brought to the table in spades. More of it then I'm sure the other two can account for, anyway. So I hope you'll take all that into account tonight! And I look FORWARD to elaborating further on my thought process as we get into your questions! Thank you all just SO MUCH! I LOVE you ALL!" The Jury Speaks Rudol von Stroheim "Now, if zhere were any Tsukoyomi members among you I'd have an excuse not to talk about zhem too much, considering zhe limited interactions I had with zhem, but you three? You've done Amaterasu proud, you beat zhe enemy into zhe ground and came out hardened veterans of war. Each and every one of you deserves to be here, I will admit. Rutile, you especially have surprised me, to weather zhe storm of zhat triple tie? Quite zhe achievement! Anyways, I am proud to call each of you my comrades, and, more importantly, proud to say zhat each of you deserves to be called THE WORLD'S GREATEST! However, we all know zhere can only be one victor, and, as it stands, each of you have an equal chance to gain my vote. So, to each of you, good luck and Heil Hi- CENSORED" Dr. Boom "Hey gang!" "I've got to hand it to you guys! You sure know how to make this season like no other. One by one you guys sat around voting off the only people worth watching for, and now we're left with the worst of the worst!" "Well, almost worst of the worst. Misato's not up there with you guys." "With the mood set, now I bet you're wondering what sort of questions the Ol' Boom's got packed in his drawer. Heheh..." "...I got none! To be honest, there's only so many questions you can ask to two sheep and a shepherd. You know who you are. I don't wanna sit here picking apart your speeches or things you said on the car ride, even if some of them really set me off or just came off as a flat-faced lie. So! Instead of stealing someone else's question, how about we do something fun, eh? I packed a special feature into this mech o' mine!" "I've got something very fun for you three, assuming none of you are chicken. Heheh..." He pulls out the "Wheel of Boom." Souda spins it and gets "Boom says something bad." "Oh, my favorite option! Souda! It's impressive how one man can do so much nothing and still get all the credit! It's a good thing the wheel didn't make me say something good, 'cuz I don't have anything good to say to you! Remember all those times we shared? All the things we did? Making Robo-Kat? Trying to find a car that wasn't shit? Me giving you dating advice? Us checking to see whether or not Oda was a girl or a boy? Those were real times that I enjoyed." "Oh, but what's this? Souda betrayed me? For the whore of a woman who drags him around camp by the ear shoving her whole fist up his ass at any given moment?" "I'm sorry Souda. You're the worst. You're more pathetic than I am genius!" Claptrap spins it and gets "Nothing." "Hey, you get what you give, Clap. You get what you give. Are you gonna spin Ruuuuuutie? Who knows! Maybe you'll get lucky." Rutile spins it and gets "Targeted harassment." "Hey, this is nice! It's like what Souda got except you tell me who to say something about." Rutile selects themself. "Oh, that's fun! I know there's a couple people waiting in line ready to tear you a new one, Rutile, but I don't mind saying something bad about you." "I could just sit here and talk about how you managed to do just as much nothing as Souda did, but that wouldn't be necessarily true, would it? You also flipped back and forth through votes like a fish outta water! Seriously. And hey, normally I'd respect that, because you and I both remember the conversations we had about this game, but somethin' don't add up! What happened to the cold and calculated Rutile I made an alliance with, huh? What's with all the apologizing? The emotions, as they call it." "You even managed to squeeze some whining about Keiji into your speech, so hey, color me impressed!" "Fun time! Just so you guys know, I already know who I'm voting for." "I can't WAIT to see two of you fail! Adios, chumps!" Tomo Kunagisa "I'd like to make this quick, my whims are fickle so whatever I say goes and I don't want any of you to hold me up anymore than I already am. Understood?" "Great! Sou-chan, get on all fours. I'll think of questions for Rutile and Claptrap by then." Tomo sits on Souda. "Now where do I begin...? You were all pretty perfect in your own way." "Sou-chan. Your speech was great, it had the fiery genuine energy I've come to expect from you. You won't have to worry about the authorities when you leave. Maybe. Depends on how I feel afterwards." "Rutile, you've certainly grown as a result of your time here. I always just thought of you as a stoic work-a-holic, our respective professions never gave us much of a chance to bond. Even our motives didn't line up, I wanted a vacation while you were treating it seriously and, boy, did you! All the way to the final three! Most might not have noticed the strength of your character but I have." "Claptrap. Perfect, 10/10. I was actually starting to worry you would misplay and try a big apology speech at the end, but there was no way someone as crafty as you would mess up right at the end. You were planning these things since the three-way tie. That does make you the one who brought my fun to an end but I've yet to decide the criteria I'm voting on. Maybe it will work out for you in the end!" "I do have the parts of HyperionOS I got round to skimming through in my head. And talks of different timelines is currently beyond me! But sure, sure, that's all from me. Unless any of you have anything else to say then I'll be off. I do believe in living without regret and this might very well be the last time we'll ever meet. My question is an easy one. 'Is there anything else you want to say to me?' Not too interesting but you need the rest after Boom and I bet the later jurors are gonna be tough for you emotionally." "Anyway, whim's over and done with, I feel like going back home and sleeping for a few laters. See you guys whenever I next feel like it. And goooood luck." Australian Rick Sanchez "Fellas, I'll make this quick for ya's. I got a stove, an oven, and a TV here, and I'll be throwin' them at ya depending on how you answer me question. Each item represents how good of an answer I thought ya gave me, but I won't tell ya what exactly that is. It'll be up to youse to figure out how good a TV gettin' thrown at ya is compared to getting a stove tossed at ya, yeh?" "Anyways, I'll just jump into it. Wanna get this done in the next five minutes. l'm gonna tell you all a Dreamtime story about Tiddalick the frog. He was this big poofter of a frog that drank up all the water in the billabong and all the other animals got real thirsty and shit. The billabong got all dried up and greedy Tiddalick was keepin' all the water in his fat fuckin' stomach, the dirty dog. All the animals at the billabong banded together to make ol' mate Tiddalick laugh, and eventually the snake hit him with a gutbuster that made him spew out 'is guts and all the water with it. Me question is: what's the moral of this story in relation to the game?" "You idiots! That question was a joke, it's got nothin' to do with anything! It's a story about a fuckin' frog! What's that gotta do with Survivor? You've all been pranked! The lot of ya's! It was a dirty prank!" "Well shit, uhm, might as well say somethin' real though. Clappy, we had a good mateship. I thought it was a mateship that'd last us until the end, but then you went and did the absolute dumbest shit in that 3-way vote and put our mateship on hold. Like c'mon mate, you're fuckin' smart as shit, that ain't a lie, but ya couldn't even think to hold onto ya vote until ya told me ya plans? Seriously mate? That was a bit of a joke, and I don't think our mateship ever recovered from that absolute blunder. It was far too soon for that kinda devious shit, really. Soda, wish I could've hanged out with ya more, but we managed to slip in a couple fun things after the merge so that was good. Rutie, I ended up doin' a lot of fun stuff with ya, and you drank outta ya heels, so that's a bit legendary. If any of you's got somethin' to say about that, go ahead I guess." "Yaaaaaaay! Youse all deserve to be here, I love the lot of ya's, umm, I might get dementia or somethin' and lose me mind when this game is finished but that's alright. I'm off. I'm out. Catch ya's." Kat "Firstly, let me start by saying that I will not be voting for who I believe played the 'best game' nor who I think 'deserves' it the most. As you may already know, I'm the kind of person to wear my heart on my sleeve, and as such; I will be voting for what my heart believes to be the most deserving winner out of you three." "I'll start with Rutile. As I'm sure you've already guessed, I was very angry with you the night you voted for me. Heh, in fact, you were one of the people I outright refused to vote for here because of that. You know, out of all the votes that counted for my elimination, it was yours that hurt the most. Not only I, but all of my allies placed their trust in you, I learned that trust was misplaced. The worst part? It wasn't just me you let down; but Miroku, Orb and the rest of the Mystic Force fell to dust because of your one decision that night. Logically, it was the right move to make - of course it was, you're standing at the end right now. With all that being said, I want you to know that I do forgive you for what you did, as you did what you had to do. But still... being a jury member, it is up to me and me alone to decide where my vote is placed, whatever the reason may be - I decide my vote, and my heart tells me that even then, it would take a great deal of effort to write down a vote in your name. With all that being said, I do have question for you, I can't say it will help me decide my answer, simply one to satiate my curiosity; so feel free not to answer. Are you satisfied with this outcome? Are you satisfied with what you had to do in order to make it this far?" "Next up, Claptrap. I will be calling you Claptrap and only Claptrap, as I can not in my right mind call you by the nickname that was given to you. What can I say about you, really? I can't help but notice a pattern; like Rutile, I and many others had placed their faith in you, only for that faith to be shattered so quickly - so effortlessly, it's like you were never really with us at all. Though again, like Rutile, you did what you had to do, and it paid off. However, speaking with the other's who have fallen by your hand over the past few days, I have to wonder just how many people you've let down by the strings you pulled. Not just me, but many believed in you, only to quickly learn that it was by your hand that they now stand in the Jury. So, my question for you is this; Do you believe you deserve it? After culling so many that stand in the jury now, what makes you deserving of a vote tonight?" "Souda, I don't really know what to say about you, because I'm not entirely sure what it is you did to get here, however I do have a number of things I wish to say to you, so I will do so now, as it may be the last time I can. I heard what you said during the Rites of Passage... and how you wished things could've been different between us. I agree. After everything, my most regrettable moment, and my biggest moment of weakness was doing what I did. I can't even stomach saying it aloud, though I'm well aware you and many here what I did to you. Not only that, but you've been through a lot, you've been beaten and bullied a number of times just to get here. I am not innocent to this, if I truly had my wits about me in the beginning, I should have told you from the start that we were utterly incompatible, that things between us would never work out. But I didn't, and simply nodding my head and holding my tongue lead to a boiling point, where I lashed out in anger. I do wish things could have different, I really do. But things happened the way they did, I can't change that. All I can do is think back on what I did wrong. I've already apologized to you, but know that I wish we could have got along, if we did, deciding my vote might be a lot easier than it has to be. Now, my final question: When you wrote down my name, did you feel anything? After everything that happened, did you feel an ounce of happiness, or even regret? For someone who seemed so infatuated by me in the beginning, I can't help but wonder what you felt when you finally did write my name down." The Orb "Ahem, hello everyone. The Orb is here." "Honestly, I think the lot of you being up here is a testament to my personal failure, but I think that'd also be giving myself too much credit." "I have nothing against either of you, and I suppose there is something to say for you; having gotten to where you are now and all. But honestly, there is nothing I personally value in either of you. I never had a chance to ignite the spark of faith in you, Rutile. And Soda, while we found God, you were never a hero, not to me or, I think anyone." "It's mean, I know it's mean, but it's the truth. I learned that the truth isn't always what's best for people, that it's not always right to promise someone you'll hold onto them forever, even when you really meant it." "And I learned that it's not always right to lie, to say the same when you really don't mean it. But both are right sometimes, if your words will bring comfort in the end. I never learned how to make the distinction, I never learned... when to lie, and when to tell the truth. I think I told a few too many truths for my own good." He turns his hideous eye from the pair, gazing at Claptrap, his pupil circling the tiny metal eye of his once fellow Optic Overlord. His beam lights, but only just, only enough to show everyone the intensity of a household laser pointer circling the little machines front camera. "I have a different question for the betrayer, I suppose I'll start there…" "Why Claptrap? Why? You were my best friend, there for me when things were darkest... We were heroes, brothers. You threw me away like trash, after I promised you the world, after I gave you family, after I did everything I could to keep you safe, to see us succeed together. Did it all mean nothing?" "I'm sorry I couldn't save you Claptrap, I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'll pray your soul will find the grace I dreamed for it, and that whatever ails you will be purged. Or, if you are truly a vile creature, then I'll simply say sorry for what you'll have to face in the ninth circle." "My question for the two of you is simple. What have you done to be a hero? Tell me that you were more then the pawn of the demon that resides inside my friend. Tell me, please, that in the places I cannot see, that I have not seen; tell me that you're somebody's hero." Jack Harkness "Well, here we are. The Final Three. I'll try not to take too much of your time. You're all awaiting the votes and making you stand out for so long is starting to feel like torture. I'll say my piece and head off, letting you respond in your own time." "Clappy - Honestly I had a big question prepared for you, but your speech made it pretty irrelevant. You're right in that this game is all about Outlasting, Outwitting and Outplaying, but you're not the only person here. It's pretty arrogant to say that the two beside you have absolutely no merit of their own, don't you think? Right now, you should be equals, but if you want to paint yourself as superior to them well, be my guest... underdog stories tend to be the more popular ones, after all. You may have Outplayed, Outwitted and Outlasted everyone else, but I think you Outcasted yourself right there and then too. Guess we'll see." "Have to wonder what Skipper would think of this though. Don't you agree?" "Rutile - Throughout the game you've been calculating. Not cold just... lukewarm. The others standing beside you have their pros and cons, but they both have a lot of something that I think you lack: a burning passion. A drive to succeed. You've given us all a speech about how much you've grown but I've yet to actually see it. Show me. Don't tell me. Maybe your species can't express itself in that way, so this might be a bit of an unfair question but tell me, why should I vote for you? Let's see your crystalline skin shine for this one." "Souda - I never understood why you seemed to dislike me at first. But I saw you admit that and move past it. That earned a lot of respect from me. But despite that and how well you've done... we all know this isn't really a game for naive kids. There's a lot more at stake here than some cash prize—there's wish granter up for grabs. Souda, you're going to show me that you're man enough to take the win, and... well, you already said what you'd wish for, so forget that part. Just show me you've got what it takes to be a responsible, serious guy when it counts." "That's all I have to say on that. Respond however you want. But make sure you all stay beautiful." Miroku "Allow me to start off by saying that at my heart, I'm something of a sore loser. A sore loser, a liar, and most of all, a hypocrite. If you want to complain about unfairness to someone, I'm not the person to do it to." "Now, with that out of the way... Souda, you stand out the least to me amongst those beside you. Regardless of what has been said tonight, I cannot cast my vote for you in good faith. I'm sorry, but I truly cannot think of anything you did that would deem you worthy of being crowned the victor. I hope that you understand my decision. Though, I will say this... your wish is beautiful. To wish to remain in contact with those you have both fought so hard and stood together with is something to be admired. But I think it's for the best if a wish like that remains just that: a wish." "Claptrap, out of the three of you, it's clear that you have the upper hand here. You've done more than anyone to earn your spot here. Or have you? You said all we have left to vote on is merit. Those are your words. I believe that to be true. Mostly, anyways. But exactly what merit are you speaking of? I've been wondering this for a while now, but did you truly do all that much? Every time you betrayed someone, it seems to me they saw it coming. At least, I know I saw it coming. Though my warnings may have fallen on deaf ears, the fact remains that you were not nearly as sneaky as you might have thought you were. So my question to you is this: were you really all that cunning, or was everyone else just really stupid?" * "Hmm... interesting. I'd say I was blinded by rage after my closest friend was taken from me, but you've got me. However, I'd actually like to expand some more on my thinking. Wouldn't it be fair to say you were just as stupid as everyone else? Ignoring whatever else, there's something that stands out to me more than anything. That wasted Idol play of yours? And then the other wasted Idol play? You didn't even need it at the end there, and yet you still used it because you weren't confident enough you'd be able to get anywhere without it. And in the end, all it did was negate a single vote. So not one, but two Idols played out of nothing other than paranoia? That's pretty stupid if you ask me. Do you remember when I told you how impressive it would be if someone managed to maintain hold on an Idol though the final five? Had you done so, there wouldn't even be a question of who I were to vote for. In reality, you are a coward. Think about it... four whole Science members against one last Magic member. What do you have to be afraid of? I thought you were in the know? To think I was actually leaning towards voting for you... haaaaa... what a disappointment. Oh well! Onto the next." "Rutile - Let us be thrown into chaos! The souls of the righteous have no place on this stage! It is only the wicked who remain! Or... perhaps there is more than meets the eye? You fancy yourself cold and calculated, do you? Those are your own words, after all. Well, I'm here to say you are anything but that, Rutile! In reality, you're nothing more than a big softie! When I was voted out, you didn't even have the heart to write my name down. Instead, you wrote down Souda's. And for what? So you could feel less guilty? So I wouldn't have felt betrayed? I was still voted out all the same. Honestly, I think you're the only woman... person... gem... thing who's ever managed to so thoroughly crush my heart. And for that, you deserve some credit! However! Here's what I think. You voted me out, and you didn't even have the heart to own up to it. What part of that is cold and calculated? And that's not even mentioning all the times you told me you felt so awful for the things you did. In my eyes? You haven't owned up to anything until now! You even went so far as to apologize to Kat-sama after you stomped all over her wish. I'd go over all the other times you told me you felt bad about something, but there's so many that I can't even remember all of them! So, here's what I want to know! Exactly what about you is cold and calculated? Besides crushing my heart! That doesn't count." * "I think that may be the most disappointing answer you could have given me. So, I'm going to give you another chance to make up for it because I like you. What was your greatest strategic move throughout your time here? Answer in... I don't know, under fifty words?" "Uhm... hmm... okay! Just... give me a second to think up another question, I'm sure I can think up one that will... uhm... hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." "...Okay, yeah. I'm done." "Anyway! I don't think either you or Claptrap deserves my vote, but I have to pick one of you. I'll be mulling over this for quite some time, and I've already taken up enough of your time as is. So... good luck!" Hornet "I greet you - the last of Amaterasu. To you, I offer congratulations. Whether by wit, will, or weal, you three now stand at the brink, your dreams nigh to bloom. Yet only one can be worthy." "Claptrap. Though each played a hand in the fall of the Mystic Force, it was yours which wove the web of deceit. As angered as I am by your betrayal, though, I cannot find it in myself to fault you for it. In Hallownest's name, I was prepared to do the same. Under circumstances changed, I'd have seen my closest cohorts cast aside in favor of a fallen kingdom… But I digress. I cannot deny your cunning - much more so than your competition. Though, as Miroku stated, perhaps that is simply a product of others being blind, allowing your one eye to rule." "Rutile. Not until two tribes became one did I have opportunity to speak with you. Had we shared a tribe sooner, I believe we might've been close. We've much in common, from faith to foolishness. Though you lied, as did I. I cannot even claim to have been less naive... Of this final triumvirate, I believe yours the worthiest wish. To see one you care for spared despair is an admirable goal. Though perhaps I say that only because I no longer know Claptrap's intentions, and Kazuichi's are laughable." "Kazuichi. I'll admit, my initial assessment of you was inaccurate, at least in part. Your advances aimed towards my close cohort I mistook as malicious. Now, I know you were little more than a frightened fool. Few actions I attributed to you were your own, and fewer still were made for the reasons I suspected… I suppose, in summary, you've surprised me most of all. Weak as you seem, you've stood as a pillar, persevering despite the pain heaped upon you. Your guile and goals cannot compare to those of your adversaries, though." "Ultimately, my judgement hangs in the balance. I'll tell none—neither you, nor your other judges—who I inevitably crown my choice. Now is your only opportunity to sway me. To that end, I ask a simple question." "If asked to choose, whose dream would you see fulfilled instead of your own?" * "You've my thanks for your honesty, remnants of Amaterasu. Know that, no matter who I deem worthiest of their wish, you've all earned the respect of Hallownest's last princess." Misato Katsuragi "Hi friends. How are you doing? Feeling nervous? Before I can speak my mind, I'd like to request something of you. Can you three get closer to each other to the point your shoulders are against one another? And robo shoulder." "I'm so happy... So happy to see you three up here. We did our best, we managed to overcome the challenges of the game in more ways than one. Our failures only helped to fuel our resolve, to steel our trust with one another. I wasn't going to break that tradition towards the end. I wanted to see you all three up there. We all won. The way I see it, all of you three are winners. No matter what happens here, you're all worthy of the title. It's how I see it." "I need to thank you all of you three because the only reason this got to happen is because of you. I'd like to say... I can't put into words how happy I am to see you all three of you up there. It's truly wonderful. From Rutile who stayed with me since the very beginning to my wired friend who I went through thick and thin. And how can I forget about my dear friend Souda? He was really scared to be voted out for a moment there at the last council. He seemed to look into my eyes and tell me I was going to vote for him. But no, we worked as one even until the end. We didn't have to betray any of us. So, if you felt bad in any way, please don't. It was a shock, I understand. But I was truly cornered. I felt like we all were." "Just keep in mind I never gave up, not now, not ever. I fought with my everything. However, I already won the moment I stepped into that council. I had nothing more I wanted the most than see you all three make it to the end. What can I say or ask to all of you three? There's nothing more I'd like to know." "This decision is hard but it was going to be hard either way, right? Only one can be the sole survivor and all of you did exceptionally well. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. I can say, I'm proud of being your friend. Life isn't like boxing. The person who gets beat down isn't the loser. Only those who can't tough it out to the end are the ones who lose. There's a whole world to explore out there, an entire life to live. This game isn't our life but an experience of many. Congratulations, finalists." Category:Jury speeches